epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD
left|border|600px Epic Rap Battles of History #15 'is the fifteenth installement of the ''Epic Rap Battles of History series. It features Epic Rap Battles of History Co-Creator Nice Peter, competing against Epic Rap Battles of History Co-Creator Epic Lloyd. It was released November 18, 2011. Cast Nice Peter as Himself Nice Peter as Ludwig Van Beethoven Nice Peter as John Lennon Nice Peter as Cat in the Hat Nice Peter as Stephen Hawking Nice Peter as Hulk Hogan Nice Peter as Abraham Lincoln Nice Peter as Master Chief Nice Peter as Luigi EpicLLOYD as Himself EpicLLOYD as Macho Man EpicLLOYD as Chuck Norris EpicLLOYD as Genghis Khan EpicLLOYD as Gandalf EpicLLOYD as Johann Sebastian Bach EpicLLOYD as Napoleon Bonaparte EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler EpicLLOYD as Thing 1 & 2 EpicLLOYD as Bill O'Reilly EpicLLOYD as Mario Shay Carl as King Henry VIII Kassem G as Himself Lyrics 'Epic Lloyd: ' This is one vid kid that you won't ever survive, I'll beat you, dislike you, then unsubscribe. You'll be good at rapping someday, I promise bro, but for now just stick to editing that gay ass Monday Show. I'll slaughter your water colour unicorns, eat 'em for breakfast, then leak to Youtube your middle name is Alexis. I can tell you're scared just from the body language i'm reading, you should start leaving, look your hair line's already retreating! Nice Peter? Who's that? No one gives two shits. Everyone knows your page is just a place the rap battles live. Dude you're really huge on Youtube, you got a great career but remember you got famous off my idea. '''Nice Peter: The battles were your idea to start with, that's no lie but I'm the one who had the brains to let a midget play the bad guys. Look at you, let me just tell you what I see you're a short little sidekick, I'll call you mini-me. I drew moustache on your face and played a mean Hitler, take the moustache away, you look more like Bette Midler. You big toothed, choppy face, horse looking prick. You and Bill O'Reilly can both suck my dick. Epic Lloyd: ''' You're taller than I am but you look up to me, the guy that got you your first job in comedy '''Nice Peter: I wrote your best verses for you, let you scream on the chorus. You've got as much music talent as Chuck Fucking Norris. Epic Lloyd: ''' You a musician? That's kinda streching. You wrote 87 songs with the same chord progression. '''Nice Peter: You look like a thumb, where'd you even come from? It's like i'm battle rapping a fat version of Gollum. Epic Lloyd: Imma knock you right outta your little Superman socks, you were nothing before you rode up on Kassem G's jock. Nice Peter: Man.. you don't even have to say that kind of shit. Fuck the rap battles, and you, I quit.. Trivia *Nice Peter gave us an unintentional hint, that it was Nice Peter vs Epic Lloyd on his video "Mystery Guitar Man". It was on his White Board, also it had Mario Bros. vs ??? and something about Vader and Hitler. *This is the first battle to have people rapping rap as themselves. *This battle has the most characters in it. Poll Who won? Nice Peter EpicLLOYD Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 15 Category:Season 1 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:KassemG